The Only Weakness of The Soul
by The Unfortunate Brew
Summary: Undertale OC Pairing, What happens when love happens in an unexpected place? What will happen if they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first Fanfic, please don't judge too harshly.

 _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_ Was all that could be heard as Sterar Walked through the snow. The light blue fox monster was heading for Snowdin Inn, but had decided to go to Grillbys first. When Sterar entered the establishment he took a menu and waited patiently for the fire elemental to get here.

Instead of the fire elemental, a Devilish looking monster came out, to take his order. "Hello welcome to Grillby's can I get you anything?" The strange Bartender asked.

"Just some apple cider and a burger would be nice" Sterar said with a sigh. Just as the Bartender left however, another monster entered. Sterar didn't bother to take a look at them, but they sat right next to him. When the bartender returned Sterar payed for his meal and started sipping at his apple cider.

"Is that any good?" The figure beside him asked. The voice sounded female, but warm. Sterar looked over and the figure met his gaze. Her eyes had a reassuring feeling to them. She appeared to be a cat monster. Her green outfit matching her eyes perfectly but contradicting her blue fur.

"Yeah actually, it's pretty decent, better than usual to be honest." Sterar wondered what this girl was thinking, but the apple cider was jamming his sense of smell, otherwise he might be able to tell what she was feeling.

This is when the girl looked a little more nervous. "Oh uh, sorry to intrude, I'm Emily, and you might be?" She asked, In hopes of a response.

"Sterar, pleasured to meet your acquaintance, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Sterar asked, now attempting to eat his Hamburger. He pulled a couple of napkins toward him just in case he needed them.

"Hehe, I've been here before, I always sit in the back though, so you might not notice me…" She trailed off as she stared off. "I've seen you here before! On a couple of occasions!" As Emily said this she seemed a little too eager. Her eyes darting to her food and before Sterar could say anything her stomach growled. Nervousness spread as she muttered under her breath. "Why you do this to me stomach"

Sterar was concern for her spread across his face and he gestured the bar man over. Whispering in his ear, softly enough as to not let Emily know about what he was saying. The bar man rushed to the back and came out with a Cheeseburger, A box of Fries, and a drink that appeared to be the color of fruit punch cool-aid.

Emily was dumbstruck, she hadn't a clue what to say. At this point her hunger took over and she started eating the food presented to her. When she was done with the oversized hamburger she turned to Sterar

"Thank you, I don't know what to say" She smiled very widely as she gazed off into the bar, picking up a fry and holding it in midair for a second, before throwing it into her mouth as if she decided to throw away what she wanted to say.

"Hey, I should probably get going, Enjoy your meal" As Sterar turned to leave he felt a paw on his arm.

"Wait, er, could you maybe stay with me… atleast, for a little while. It feels nice, actually talking to someone for once, rather than sitting alone, or…" At this point Emily cut off hoping that she conveyed enough meaning in her words to make him stay.

"Perhaps I can stay for 5 more minutes," Sterar said as He sat back down on the stool. He hadn't anywhere to go actually, but wanted to make an important impression on the cat like monster. Sterar stared off into the bar table and spaced off.

"So… do you maybe wanna talk? Or…?" Nervousness displayed obviously on her face, her tail twitching and waving behind her. There may have been even a twinge of blush behind her blue fur.

"I suppose that would be the logical thing to do. But I can't think of anything to say at the moment. Sooooo" Sterar chuckled a small bit but sighed afterward. Emily finished her fries and got up suddenly, forgetting completely about the glass of red liquid in front of her. "Cmon, how about I show you something" She said very urgently, everything but her voice conveying nervousness.

Before Sterar could reply however, Emily took off out the door, giving sterar no choice but to follow. Leaving the warm building into the harsh cold he followed Emily past Grillbys, the libarby, a weird shed in the middle of the empty part of town, and farther into waterfall. Emily ran out of breath but had a long way to go so she slowed her sprinting down to a light jog hoping that Sterar wouldn't catch up for a while yet.

Sterar however caught up in no time, instead of saying anything, he just jogged along with her hoping that the place she wanted to show him wasn't the waterfall he was all too familiar with. As he thought about the waterfall Emily took a turn down a road he had never seen before. The followed the road to a small gathering of trees, delving farther however they reached a meadow full of grass and outlined by flowers of different kinds. There was a rather large bush of flowers in the center of the meadow, reminding him of an island

Sterar couldn't move, the beauty of the meadow astounded him. "This… How…?" was all he could muster. Sterar started wandering around the meadow taking in every detail. He never even knew a place like this could exist within the underground. And paired with the crystals in the sky, it was the best sight he had seen

"Are ya going to keep wandering like that?" Emily said, knowing that he hadn't heard what she had said, or even if he had he wouldn't respond. "To be honest he is kind of cute like this" Emily muttered under her breath. Emily giggled at the thought of what he would do if we ever do get released.

Sterar heard a rustling noise behind him and it snapped him out of his 'trance'. When Sterar turned around it was just Emily pulling out a flower from the center of the bush. He had to wonder what she was going to do, but turned around to observe the lilacs instead. Wondering how so many different breeds of flowers could live in harmony without draining each other's nutrients.

Emily Had something planned however. She was going to ask him out, even if it really was a long shot, she figured she had finally felt happy, she might as well try. 'The worst that could happen is that we will still be friends… right?' Emily thought. It didn't matter now, she had broken the flower off by the stem, too late to retreat. She marched right up to him and tapped his shoulder.

Sterar turned around and saw Emily, a couple of things running through his mind. 'What kind of flower is that, I wonder what she wants, and She looks nervous."

"Will you… go out with me?" Emily asked, obviously blushing, and nervous, but she held out the flower like an olive branch for trust.

Sterar was once again shocked. His tail waved nerously behind him but he took the flower, considering the offer. "S-sure" He stuttered, observing the purple flower closely, he had never seen this breed of echo flower. Before could finish observing the flower, arms locked around him in a hug. All Sterar could hear was squealing erupting from Emily.

[Part 2 coming soon]


	2. Chapter 2

Bright on Sunday morning sterar woke up with a start. He had had another nightmare again. Sterar had been having these nightmares after he met Emily. Something was amiss, there was no way these were tied to her, but if they weren't, what is causing them.

Sterar went downstairs to brew a cup of tea, hopefully it would calm his nerves. Half the time he didn't even remember the nightmare; he just knew he was afraid. Two weeks have passed since they both met, and yet it only feels like a matter of hours. The meadow, and her date proposal was still fresh in his mind. Perhaps he would call her today and see if she was free.

Meanwhile Emily was just waking up herself. She pushed the sheets off of her and got dressed, going downstairs for breakfast which usually consisted of a bagel, and a small glass of orange juice. She didn't really care for the 'on brand' stuff, because it was too expensive to buy 2 boxes of cereal, when you could buy 30 bagels for the same price.

Emily gingerly padded down the steps and entered the kitchen, curious as to why she had a kitchen when she never cooks. "Perhaps one day I could take a class; it would be such a waste if I never used this for anything" Emily said to herself in the lifeless room. She popped a bagel in the toaster and turned over to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

Fumbling for a glass out of the cupboard Emily dropped one of them to the ground with a loud crash, A shard of glass flying out of the carnage and cutting the flesh of her left foot. The cut was almost as long as her paw was.

"Damn it, not again, one of these days I'll get a more friction centered glass" Emily walked to the bathroom wincing every time her paw hit the ground. She immediately went to the medicine cabinet to grab a roll of medical wrap out to wrap her paw up.

Emily Sat there for a little while, closing her eyes in spite of the pain she felt. Her cat ears perked up as she heard her phone ring, muffled by her pajama pocket. 'I musta left my phone in my pocket after texting Sterar last night' She unlocked her phone and opened her message app, Scrolling down to the newest message.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" The green message box spelled out in front of her. Emily pressed on her own box to type.

"Just cut my foot on some glass, nothing worth seeing, how about you?" Emily typed with shaky hands. Emily still couldn't believe she found somebody to connect to, after living alone for so long and not talking to anyone the possibility fades away after a while.

"Ouch, are you alright?" The message read with a light ting as it came on screen, typing out the message in front of her once more.

"Yeah, I'll be find" Emily typed out and hit send noticing her error.

"Sorry I meant to put fine ^-^" She typed, putting her phone in her pocket afterwards. Emily got up and started moving toward the kitchen hearing the bagels pop up from the toaster. She limped toward a hair the wrap still covering her foot firmly. Emily took the still hot bagels and put them on her plate, waving her hand in the air to cool it off.

Another ting erupted from her phone. Emily tenderly took the phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, instantly opening to the message app.

"Well get better soon. I had rather hoped we could hang out today, but if you're injured I can wait" The message typed out in front of her. Emily panicked slightly, she really liked hanging out with him.

"No, no, we can still hang out, it would just have to be fixed in one place" Emily types quickly as to catch him before he gets off of his phone.

"Are you sure you can? I mean, I don't want to get in the way of your healing by dragging you around or anything" Emily read as it typed out.

"I'll be fine! I really want to hang out with you!" Emily typed, slightly embarrassed at having to admit it to get him to hang out with her. Emily felt that he completed her, she couldn't live without some dose of him in the day.

"Well, if you REALLY want to then I guess I'll have to" Emily could almost hear his voice speaking that message allowed in his usual funny manner. Emily realized that she had forgotten about her bagel so she bit into it before she replied.

"What you don't wanna hang out with me? XD" She typed but decided to put "My feelings hurt" as an afterthought. Emily had hoped that he didn't take her seriously. But just as she thought that Emily heard her phone go off and she picked it up with half of the bagel in her mouth.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, just don't want you to hurt yourself even more" Emily read, she could hear his voice in her head again read it out loud, man she loved that voice, down to the very last wavelength.

"How about you come over and we could watch a movie together?" Emily typed as she finished her bagel and started sipping at her orange juice. Thoughts of cuddling on the couch watching a scary movie, or a romantic movie made her smile.

"Sure when do you want me to come over?" Emily read aloud trying to mimic his voice for fun before she went to reply.

"NOW!" Emily typed, she felt happy that she could have such a great person in her life, someone she could trust and love and be there for and provide for and to do the same for her in her time of need.

Sterar had started his walk to Emily's place, he had only been here once and it was for her to get her coat, he had never been inside. Sterar knocked on the door, and immediately it opened up.

"Hey! What took you so long" Emily said with a pouty face, but hugged him tightly to her, burying her face in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sterar was curled on the couch, Emily asleep against his shoulder. The movie had long since ended, but Sterar couldn't sleep, his heart was pounding and his mind was buzzing. He couldn't stop thinking about their future. Even though it has only been a few weeks he feels like she truly might be the one. Sterar shifts a little bit to get comfortable, as soon as he starts moving however she grabs his arm and hugs it to her in her sleep.

This made Sterar crack a smile, so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled him, her head against her chest and her breathing going deep. He felt lucky to have Emily, extremely lucky. Sterar felt that the day in the bar was too lucky for him. As his mind reenacted that night, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Day break finally let up and Sterar woke up slightly dazed. He squinted his eyes at the window as the light erupted from it. He got up with ease as Emily had fallen over in her sleep. So sterar got up and decided to make breakfast for the both of them.

He opened the dust cupboard and found nothing of use besides a bag of flour and some sugar. Proceeding to the fridge however he had a bit more luck there as there were eggs in the fridge. He opened the freezer and found a pack of bacon that appears to be freezer burned, at least, the plastic did anyway, indicating she bought it forever ago.

Sterar fired up a skillet on the stove waiting for it to warm up, so he took a kettle of water from a cupboard under the counter, and put it on the stove beside the black skillet. He then got out a couple of cups from another cupboard to the left of the stove. He Grabbed two peppermint teabags from a plastic bag he always keeps in his pocket, and dropped them to the bottom of the mugs.

When the skillet finally heated up enough Sterar cut into the freezer burned bags and took out 9 pieces of bacon and set it on the now heat irradiated skillet with a satisfying sizzle, he then got a couple of plates out a cupboard to the right of the stove and set it out for the ready, setting them on the counter by the stove.

The tea kettle started whistling softly Sterar turned off the heat to the kettle and poured the steaming hot water into the two mugs which contained the peppermint teabags. Sterar took a spatula from a drawer to the left of the stove and flipped the bacon, leaving there cooked side up, with another sizzle.

After he had finished cooking the bacon he put 4 pieces of bacon on his plate and five on hers, adding a special spice he made himself at home, then proceeded to set the table in the overly sized kitchen. Sterar Placed the plates side by side on the dining table in the kitchen, in front of the seats Sterar imagined they would be sitting to eat.

Before Sterar decided to wake Emily softly for breakfast he decided the peppermint tea had done enough steeping and took the teabags out of the now black liquid, throwing them away. He then decided to walk back into the living room where Emily was sleeping. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

When Emily woke up the only thought she had was 'But I was in a great dream, why world' But when she rolled over her thoughts instantly dispersed as she saw Sterar's warm eyes meet her gaze. Emily couldn't comprehend anything at first, as she had just woken up, but she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, seeing the plates of bacon she stopped in her tracks.

"Uh? Did you cook this? I thought it was unusable" Emily said with a look of pure confusion on her face, perhaps she had more than one package of bacon in the freezer.

"Yeah I cooked it, but it was only the plastic package that was rendered unusable, as it was freezer burned." Sterar says with a look of achievement on his face. He seemed to be nervous through his triumph.

"Should we eat then?" Emily asks eyeing the bacon and weird colored liquid that more resembled black paint then coffee.

"Precisely why I woke you up, I thought you might enjoy a breakfast that wasn't cereal" Sterar says gesturing to the bowl Emily was holding.

"Well you were correct in your assumption" Emily says matter of fact, chuckling at the end of the sentence. She sat down at the plate with less bacon on it.

"Uh, the other plate is yours" Sterar says, trying to say it as nice as possible.

"I gave you more because it was, indeed, your bacon" Sterar's tail swishes noiselessly and nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Embarrassment flushes her face and Emily shifts one chair over to the right. She took one piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite out of it. Instantly the hunger she didn't feel before now enlarges itself and she feels like she's starving.

"Woah" Was all Emily could say, it tasted better beyond belief.

"What did you do? This tastes amazing!" Emily says emphasizing the word 'amazing'

"Oh c'mon it isn't that good, all I did was heat it up" Sterar says smiling warmly at Emily.

"But, this is like better than Grillbys bacon, and their bacon is pretty freaking good!" Emily took another piece of the bacon and eating it delicately, trying to resist the urge to stuff it all in her mouth, after all she didn't want to look like a slob in front of him. She looked up at Sterar who only had two pieces of bacon on his plate, so she decided to take one of her bacon pieces and tear it in half, putting the larger piece on his plate while he was busy drinking his tea.

When Sterar put his cup of tea down he took the piece of bacon Emily dropped and put it back on her plate. They went back and forth without any words. Finally, Emily dropped the bacon on his plate and stood up too fast for Sterar to put it back on her plate, this however made her dizzy, and she fell over. In an attempt to save the plate, she held it to her as she fell and hit the ground whith her right shoulder.

Just as quick as she fell, she was back up on the ground in no time, rubbing the side she fell on with a tender touch, and returned the plate to the sink. "Ouch" Emily said after she sat down at the table.

"Here, maybe this will help." Sterar said while handing her the half piece of bacon with a half-smile on his face.

"Ha Ha funny," Emily said, but she ate the bacon that had caused the 'dispute'. She got up and started heading to the freezer, at arrival she pulled out an ice pack to put on the place at which she had fallen on and hopped the aching would go away soon.

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Sterar asked, hoping that she was fit to go after yesterdays and todays combined incidents.

"I was thinking along the lines of reading together… or maybe another movie? Ohhh wait we could do an anime series together! I own SO many good anime sets, after alphys had copied the files and sold them I bought almost all of them!" Emily said as a light of delight set into her eyes, she went on and on about the anime she had

"And the guy demon goes around with this girl to look for jewel shards and…"

"Woah woah woah calm down just a little bit, heh anime sounds fun but I'd rather not have you spoil the plot for ALL of them" Sterar chuckled, Emily looked at Sterar with an embarrassed expression.

"S-sorry, d-do you wann-nna start now? Or wait l-later?" Emily managed to stutter out. Embarrassment always made her stutter a bunch, it was like nails on chalk board to her.

"Sure! Well, as soon as I finish my bacon anyway, I don't wanna risk spilling grease on the nice couch you have heh." Sterar said eating his last piece of bacon that had sat on the plate to cool down, it was now at a warm state.

"Sure thing, I'll wait for you on the couch, which anime you wanna watch first?"

"Inuyasha sounded pretty interesting, how about that one?"

Emily trotted over to the couch and pulled out one of her many VHS tapes, and popped it into the receiver, allowing it to boot up.


End file.
